<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Wake by That_One_Fan_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445258">Demon Wake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl'>That_One_Fan_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Body Horror, Body Modification, Demons, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E.N.D walks back to Mard, snarling at him only a demon knew how. ”Find him.” He pushes past with a snarl, marching out into the battle the riots on outside. </p><p>”Natsu!” Gray shouts. </p><p>The memory of Fairy Tail subsides; fades into the back of his mind as E.N.D takes over everything inside his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Wake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Natsu sleepily blinks awake. He can barely breathe the poisonous air of Tartarus. The scent of Tartarus is disgusting, drenched in blood with corpses rotting in the bath of blood. His arms hang high above his head in chains, nailed to an iron cross like a sacrifice. He opens his mouth, barely able to make a sound. Ashes taint his tongue and his throat itches with each pathetic whimper that leaves him. </p><p>”...friends, ” he murmurs. “Where are my friends.” He coughs violently, blood splatter on the floor. He was hurt worse than he thought. </p><p>His body has succumbed to the brutal thrashings the demons gifted him. His nails dig into his palms until they bleed; trembling like a frail leaf in the late autumn wind. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s you,” Mard says. A sickening grin spreads out across his face, eyes locked on Natsu. “Dragon Slayer; Natsu Dragneel.”</p><p>”What the hell are you talking about?” he growls. </p><p>Mard chuckles to himself, eyes never leaving Natsu’s body. ”I never thought I would face such greatness. And to think, you have no idea of what you are.” </p><p>He growls, pulling at the restraints on his wrists to no avail. His magic; whatever seemed to be left, was zapped from his flesh and runs dry in his veins. Even if he was strong enough to break the chains, his magic would be worthless to aid him in the battle against this demon. <em>If only I had some fire.</em> </p><p>”My friends will be here.”</p><p>Mard’s smile stays firmly knitted on his face, holding that stupid book of E.N.D close to his chest like a holy talisman to ward off all evil; he’s the evil. “Unfortunately for your friends, they won’t like what they see once I’m done with you.” </p><p>“You do whatever the hell you want with me; don’t even think about touching my friends.” </p><p>He chuckles,” oh no, I promise you, it will not be I, who will destroy your friends, ” he says with a dastardly smirk, ” you will gladly kill them all yourself.” </p><p>“What...are you talking about?” There is any way he’d even betray his friends: Never. He fights with Gray all the time, but he can never kill the guy. Same with Erza even is is scary some times. “You’re crazy if you think I’ll fight for you!” </p><p>Happy lays motionless on the rubble ground. His chest barely rises and falls as he breathes. He's battered and bruised to the point of barely able to stay conscious. </p><p>“Nat...su,” he's just barely able to speak. </p><p>”...Happy.”</p><p>Mard holds the book out, smirking up at the dragon slayer. ”Your time has come, <em>Master</em>.” </p><p>The book of E.N.D opens, a bright light shining from the rustic pages of Zeref’s devil book. Natsu’s head pounds, lungs burning hotter than his fire could conjure. He screams in blinding pain, lungs engulfing in flames; stronger and hotter than his fire dragon roar. His skin hasn’t burned so much in years, he hasn’t choked on smoke in what feels like a millennium. </p><p>“Natsu!” his name is shouted on deaf ears.</p><p>His sight turns to a blinding white. His ears deafen, unable to hear his own screams of anguish. </p><p>”Natsu, please! You gotta snap out of it man!” Was that Gray? He couldn't tell anymore. </p><p>”Natsu!” </p><p>”That isn't your dear friend anymore!” Mard cackles, ”he has become the vessel of <em>Master E.N.D!</em>” </p><p>The flesh of his fingers and palms are turned inside out, skin hardening up to his elbows in bloody scales. His nails grow, fingers aching as they sharpen into talons. His jaw snaps, blood oozing from his canines turning into demons’ fangs. His screams turn to roars as his lungs change on par with that of a dragon’s. His head pounds—aches as if it's being crushed by a vice. Horns sprout from temples, twisting back beside his ears. His eyes sting like needles are being shoved into his pupils slowly, one after another. </p><p>Like the frigid rush of morning spring water, the pain is gone; replaced with a clear mind and body burning hotter than the sun. His mind is surprisingly clear with a single word ringing out inside his skull.</p><p>The black Tartarus emblem overlaps his res Fairy Tail guild emblem on his shoulder in a strange symbol. </p><p><em>Brother</em>. </p><p>With each slow breath, the air burns hot deep in his lungs. He opens his eyes; red as blood, shining like fire. His body is healed from all wounds, ripped away from his once aching body like a bandage being torn from skin. </p><p>Magic power, unlike any kind he’s ever felt, flows through his body like a gracious river; ever flowing magical power into his vein.  The chains snap like paper, Natsu lands on the ground on steady legs. </p><p>He looks down at his red, scaly palms—eyeing his new skin and scales. Strangely enough, he’s calm. </p><p>”Master, ” Mard says. </p><p>”Natsu...” Happy says, tears welling up in his eyes. </p><p>Natsu pays his guildmates no mind as if they were bugs buzzing in the corner. He walks up to Mard, even the demon can feel the heat of E.N.D’s warmth. The ever-burning fire on his skin. </p><p>”Brother, ” he says, a growl haunting his voice.</p><p>”Yes Master, ” Mard says, ” together we’ll find Lord Zeref and bring forth a new world.” </p><p>Unfortunately, that isn't what he wanted to hear. His true desire is to find and kill his older brother for good. Put him to sleep for good. So desperately he wants the scent of burning flesh to reach his nose and melting bone in his claws. He’ll have his moment of pure destruction soon enough. </p><p>Fire erupts from his claws in an uncontrollable inferno. He holds a claw to Mard’s face, tempted to burn the flesh off his demon underling. It would be so easy to be rid of them with his magic. </p><p>He snarls at the demon underling, ”find him.” <em>So I may destroy him.</em> </p><p>Mard smirks, trembling from excitement and fear from having his flesh nearly burned off, “Of course.”</p><p>”Natsu,” Happy sniffles. </p><p>Before Mard can cast his curse upon Happy, E.N.D grabs his arm. The demon howls in pain at his burning flesh from his Master. The claw mark leaves a nasty burn on Mard’s flesh. </p><p>E.N.D walks over to Happy, hidden behind a very injured Gray. His face twisted in despair. Happy is terrified.</p><p>Gray readies himself into a battle stance—Natsu ignores his old friend, walking straight for Happy. The small blue car flinches, eyes shut so tight no light can break through. The heat singes the fur on his cheek. He whimpers.</p><p>Gray pushes Happy behind him.  </p><p>”<em>Ice make—!</em>” </p><p>”Demon flame wall, ” Natsu spoke calmly, a wall of fire erupting from the the ground between them. Gray springs back, landing backwards. The flames are so hot, he’s already sweating from he heat.  </p><p>E.N.D walks back to Mard, snarling at him only a demon knew how. ”Find him.” He pushes past with a snarl, marching out into the battle the riots on outside. </p><p>”Natsu!” Gray shouts. </p><p>The memory of Fairy Tail subsides; fades into the back of his mind as E.N.D takes over everything inside his head. ”Get these Fairies off my guild.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>